fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonez Family
The Bonez Family (ボネス一門, Bonesu Ichimon), otherwise known as House Bonez (メゾンボネス, Mezon Bonez). Their elevation to a noble house occurred recently in their storied existence, starting with the former King of the Underworld: Kraken Bonez. Prior to that they were simply known as the Warring Bonez (ボネス戦う, Bonesu Tatakau), a clan of bloodthirsty, malevolent, barbaric demons that plagued the entirety of The Void as sell-swords and mercenaries. More often than not they faced each other in battle, slaughtering brothers and sisters with ease. When not engaged in the war of others they would pillage and massacre, casually enslaving and raping entire villages and cities. Their reputation would only grow worse when a few managed to sneak into Earthland. Terrorizing countrysides as they made their presence known. They have been regularly employed by the Nakano Family over the centuries to the point that many consider the two families formal allies. History Steeped in the blood of billions. That is the creation story of this family of uncouth, terrifying beasts. Often dismissed as nothing more than a murderous rabble, such accusations are soon tossed out of the window. While there is no true documented beginning of the lineage, it is certain that they emerged from the lawless fringes of The Void. What distinguished them from the rest was seemingly insurmountable carnage, shredding bodies like cheese, shattering opponents like glass, and bouts of cannibalism. Also distinguishing them was the nature of their savagery; it was not limited to the males. No, everyone shared in the bloodlust, from the women to the children, to the elders; of which there were few. They killed with a passion that eclipsed rapture, entering a state of rage that only dissipated when every last opponent lie fallow, guts spilled, bodies in pieces. They would often engage in barbaric rituals following these victories, females tearing into corpses to feed themselves and the young they would nurture into apathetic monsters. Males would parade around appendages and heads before joining the feast, a final sign of dominance over the vanquished. An existence like this would continue for millennia, as they terrorized whoever they wished. Growing in population as they grew sharper and smarter with their battle tactics. Occasionally they would leave survivors, young adult males and females pillaging and raping their way through various locations, leaving devastation and Bonez progeny in their wake. It would be acts like these and their sustained success in leaving battlefields as nothing more than lands of bloody pulp that would gain the attention of powers at be in the Demon World. Soon competing factions would take to hiring Bonez as sell-swords and mercenaries, noting how just their mere presence could crush the morale of a battlefield. It wouldn't be long before the opposing side would take to hiring Bonez mercenaries of their own, attempting to level the playing field in any way possible. Soon families would be pitted against each other; parents against children, siblings vs. siblings, females against males, old vs. young. Willingly the Bonez participated in their own near extinction, a love of death and blood bordering on reverence proving irresistible. So they came in droves, the few surviving Bonez bragging of their superiority in these anarchic slugfests before succumbing in the next. Among the few to outlast these dark times was a young trio of brothers by the name of Kraken, Leviathan and Behemoth. A "murderous rabble" with no equal, they were responsible for murdering their own parents on the battlefield when their services were bought by opposing sides. Alas, during subsequent battles two brothers would go missing as well, leaving Kraken, derided for his hornless appearance, as the remaining legacy. His efforts to rise above the rabble were aided by the sudden death of his rival , the former ascending to the title of King of the Underworld as a result. Members